


[Podfic] Faceless Crush

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blowjobs, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) He's this slouching ink-stained greaseball in the back corner of the art room. High school!AU PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Faceless Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faceless Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329744) by [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy). 



Cover Art provided by dear_monday.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Faceless%20Crush.mp3) | **Size:** 36.4 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:44
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Faceless%20Crush.mb4) | **Size:** 22.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:39:44

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So, I have such unabashed love for high school!au, especially bandom ones and this was fun to read and the story is quite hot. [](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/profile)[**synonomy**](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/) has been fantastic about it and [](http://dear-monday.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dear-monday.livejournal.com/)**dear_monday** has made fantastic cover arts as per usual. I'm such a lucky girl. :D


End file.
